metalfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Different World
Different World Composiçao: Adrian Smith/Steve Harris You lead me on the path Keep showing me the way I feel a little lost A little strange today I think I'll take ahold Of whatever comes my way Then we'll see what happens Take it day by day I thought I had it all I had it all worked out Just what the future held That there would be no doubt But then the card came up And I took another turn But I don't know what is Fulfillment that I yearn Tell me what you can hear And then tell me what you see Everybody has a different way to view the world I would like you to know when you see the simple things To appreciate this life it's not too late to learn Don't wanna be here Somewhere I'd rather be But when I get there I'm afraid it's not for me Tell me what you can hear And then tell me what you see Everybody has a different way to view the world I would like you to know, when you see the simple things To appreciate this life, it's not too late to learn Tell me what you can hear And then tell me what you see Everybody has a different way to view the world I would like you to know, when you see the simple things To appreciate this life, it's not too late to learn Don't wanna be here Somewhere I'd rather be But when I get there I'm afraid it's not for me Don't know what I want Or where I want to be Feeling more confused The more the days go by Traduçao Você me guia pelo caminho Continua me mostrando a trilha Eu me sinto um pouco perdido Um pouco estranho hoje Eu acho que eu me agarrarei A tudo que vier em meu caminho Então veremos o que acontece Dia após dia Eu pensei que tinha tudo Eu tive tudo funcionando Exatamente como o futuro era e ali não haveria duvidas Mas então a ficha caiu Eu tomei uma nova rodada Mas eu não sei se é para sempre que eu corro Diga-me o que você pode ouvir E me diga o que você ve Todos possuem um modo diferent de ver o mundo Eu gostaria que você soubesse que quando você vê as coisas mais simples Apreciar a vida, não é tão tarde para aprender Não quero estar aqui Algum lugar em que eu preferisse estar mas quando eu lá chego Eu temo que não seja para mim Diga-me o que você pode ouvir E me diga o que você ve Todos possuem um modo diferent de ver o mundo Eu gostaria que você soubesse que quando você vê as coisas mais simples Apreciar a vida, não é tão tarde para aprender Diga-me o que você pode ouvir E me diga o que você ve Todos possuem um modo diferent de ver o mundo Eu gostaria que você soubesse que quando você vê as coisas mais simples Apreciar a vida, não é tão tarde para aprender Diga-me o que você pode ouvir E me diga o que você ve Todos possuem um modo diferent de ver o mundo Eu gostaria que você soubesse que quando você vê as coisas mais simples Apreciar a vida, não é tão tarde para aprender Não sei o que eu quero Ou aonde eu quero estar Me sentindo cada vez mais confuso Quanto mais os dias passam